Irresistible Charm
by WriterOfYaoiFics
Summary: YohjixOmi. shounen-ai. AU. Yohji is a flirt and with his good looks he's able to charm everyone he meets. What happens when he falls in love?
1. Weiss organization

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters but know that I LOVE AYA-KUN!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: This came to me in a dream just like Jade Rings ...o_O I have weird dreams -_-''. Anyways, this is YohjixOmi, so it contains shounen-ai, be warned! It's also AU. It might get a little graphic in later chapters but I'll warn you ^.~  
  
******  
  
"Yohji-kun, hurry up! The target just arrived." Ken hissed over the headset.  
  
"Jeez Kenken, if I'm about to seduce this guy I gotta look good." Yohji's casual answer floated back to Ken.  
  
Frustrated, Ken rolled his eyes and impatiently waited for Yohji in the club. It was a normal club with loud blasting music and flashing lights. Over the past 5 years, their three person organization called Weiss Kreuz have killed over 30 serial rapists and sexual assaulters. All in all, they were very successful in continuing their work without being arrested by any annoying police officers. They used a small flower shop as cover for their after dark activities. Aya-kun was the brain; he found out about targets, gave the team false identities and all those stuff that you need to live as normal citizens. Yohji-kun worked as lure. His incredible looks made him perfect for the job. Ken thought of himself as a clumsy baggage in the team; he was always backup and never did anything too important.  
  
Ken's musings were interrupted when he spotted Yohji near the door. Yohji had on a body hugging black shirt and dark red leather pants. Ken had to admit that with sparkling jade eyes and wavy shoulder length blond hair, Yohji was drop dead gorgeous. It's no wonder that male and female alike stared at him with lustful eyes and called him the "irresistible treat".  
  
Ken looked on from his dark corner as Yohji made contact with the target. They danced for a few minutes before the target was convinced that Yohji was of the innocent teenager types whom he usually went after. Ken noted with admiration how well Yohji was acting, his eyes betrayed nothing. Even Ken himself had a hard time believing that it was the same flirty and deadly Yohji he knew.  
  
Staying a step before the pair, Ken drove the car around the curb while Yohji killed the target without a sound. Upon entering the car Yohji showed off his pearly white teeth in a heart melting smile. "Nobody can resist the charm of the great Yohji." Ken rolled his eyes for the second time that night. "You and your big ego. You know Yohji-kun it would a funny thing when you finally fall in love one day." Ken smiled in amusement.  
  
"Me? In love? Not likely. I like things the way they are." Yohji scoffed at the idea.  
  
Too bad fate had something else in store for our 'Great Yohji'. 


	2. Yohji gets a vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long. I had a writer's block on this and just couldn't get around to do this. I forgot to mention that there are implications of AyaxKen, I might do another story for them ^_^. On a completely different note, I'm still having a huge writer's block on Jade Rings .  
  
Koyuki Aode: Thank you ^_^ I'll do my best in writing more! chibiukyou: Here you go! Sorry it took such a long time. Kleptomaniac Can Opener: I'd say people will never learn to not jinx themselves ^^ Fangbaby: Thanks for the emails!  
  
********** "Oh come on Aya, I deserve this vacation!" Yohji exclaimed as he sat at the edge of Aya's desk. "How so?" Aya didn't bother to look at Yohji as he continued his typing. "You must be kidding man, you and Ken just sit on your asses all day while I have to do all the work!" Yohji moved closer to Aya to get his attention. "That's not how I see it. And stop invading my private space." Aya snorted as he leaned back on his chair and away from the playboy. "Look, I have been working to death for Weiss for five years. Killing don't know how many sickos out there and you're not even going to give me one month of vacation?" Yohji stared at Aya through his shades. "We might need you Yohji-kun." Ken interrupted their little argument as he smiled at the two older assassins. Aya glared and Yohji smiled back. "Well you and Aya can do it. It's not like it has to be me. I mean you're pretty cute, Kenken." Yohji teased playfully, earning a glare from Aya and a blush from Ken. He still wondered why Aya and Ken had so much trouble confessing to each other, it was so obvious. "You've got a point there Yohji-kun and I agree that you should get a vacation. Please Aya?" Ken tried his best puppy dog eyes on Aya. "Oh my god, are you admitting you're cute Ken?" Yohji faked a gasp. "Yohji!!" Ken tried to glare at Yohji but it turned out to be more of an adorable stare. "Fine." Giving up, Aya threw a file at Yohji. "What's this? So you're not as cold-hearted as I thought you were Aya. Thanks." Leafing through the material in the file, he flashed an award winning smile towards the ever so cold leader which was answered by a snort. "What? A gay bar? Eventhough I'm bi, you know I prefer women! And salesmen at a jewelry store? I hate doing that." Yohji pouted slightly as he came across his jobs. "I know" Aya smirked and went back to his work. "I take the last comment back, you are cold-hearted!" Yohji crossed his arms in a child like manner. "So? Now both of you get your behinds out of my office!" Aya sent another glare. "Touchy, touchy." Yohji commented as both he and Ken walked out of their leader's office.  
  
"Thanks for standing behind me, Kenken." Yohji ruffled the soccer player's hair. Ken only smiled in return. "Hey, wait a sec, you knew about the jobs Aya gave me, didn't you?" Yohji stared at Ken accusingly. "What? NO!" Ken replied rather quickly as he refused to make eye-contact with Yohji. "And you didn't talk him out of it? Ha, I'll will teach you." Yohji's eyes shone with mischief as he dove to tickle Ken. "Hahaha, stop, haha, Yohji! Haha.." Ken squirmed and wiggled, shaking with laughter. "Fine. Well, I'm off. Be sure to take care of Aya in case his face freezes in a permanent glare." Yohji adjusted his shades, mentally making a list of things he'd need. "Of course." Ken laughed a little as he waved goodbye to Yohji. A month alone with Aya was going to be hard especially with his little secret. Sighing, Ken made his way to his room.  
  
*****  
  
'Ah, new life for a month. No killing, no missions, just plain fun. Yep, I can see a bright future here.' Yohji thought with a smile. He winked at two girls down the street in miniskirts; they giggled and melted on the spot sighing happily as he passed them. Paying no more heed to them, Yohji managed to find his new apartment 30 minutes later in a not so new state. The outside appearance showed an old worn down two store building with most windows cracked or broken. Maybe the inside will be better Yohji reasoned and discovered quite the opposite. Dust was visible everywhere and the whole place just gave off a dull grey color. Knocking gently on the only door on the first floor, he waited patiently. Out came an old lady who looked pissed until she saw Yohji, to whom she smiled a toothless smile and asked what he needed. "Umm, I'm the new tenant. Could tell me anything I need to know?" Yohji asked with a bit of hesitation. "Oh, it's you? Well I'm lucky then. Anyways, here's the key and there's nothing you need to know. I would love to chat with you, darling, but I gotta go and massage my feet." With that, the old woman shut the door on the face of a quite confused Yohji. Inspecting the key in his hand he made his way to number 3, opened it and found the room in moderate condition. Four hours later, a sweaty Yohji sat on the bed resting. The room was noticeably cleaner and better. Yohji made a mental note to kill Aya later, but still nothing could ruin his vacation time. He set the alarm clock to 9:00pm since he was to start working as a waiter at the gay bar that same day. He just couldn't wait.  
  
********  
  
Quite short but this chapter isn't really important. Next chapter: Omi makes an appearence! 


End file.
